


Ни пуха, ни пера

by Wintersnow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wingfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Мадам, ваш сын не будет летать».<br/>Несмотря ни на что, Хината взлетает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни пуха, ни пера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Crash and Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855861) by [thatonegreenpencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegreenpencil/pseuds/thatonegreenpencil). 



Женщина в больнице протягивает ему большой леденец. Действительно большой — больше кулака Хинаты — и напоминающий радужный вихрь настолько яркий, что, если смотреть на него слишком долго, начинает кружиться голова. Хината на пробу облизывает угощение.

Сладко. Очень сладко.

Похоже, медсестра принимает выражение удивления на его лице за восхищение и слабо улыбается. Повернувшись к его маме, она тихо спрашивает:  
— Так сколько, вы говорили, вашему сыну?

— Шесть, — отвечает мама. Ее голос звучит холодно. Отстраненно. Хината чувствует, как ее пальцы сжимаются чуть сильнее. Он поднимает леденец, сует его в лицо маме, словно пытаясь разгладить глубокую хмурость. Когда она не реагирует, он встряхивает леденец у нее перед глазами.

Мама мягко отводит его руку, ледяной образ трескается — лишь на секунду, — и она тепло целует Хинату в лохматую рыжеволосую макушку. А потом деревянно спрашивает медсестру:  
— Сколько еще нам ждать диагноз?

— Недолго. Доктор скоро закончит.

Хината чувствует беспокойство мамы — оно расползается вокруг нее подобно дурному запаху. Он заводит руку ей за спину и гладит ее светло-голубые крылья, напоминающие цветом ледяные воды океана. Когда он касается их — пушистых, гладких под его короткими пальчиками, — мама всегда смеется.

Но не сегодня. Ее крылья отдергиваются в сторону, а голова, наоборот, резко склоняется к нему. У мамы такой вид, будто он только что выдернул перо у нее из крыла. Медсестра пристально смотрит на них. А мама пристально смотрит на него. Хината мог бы поклясться, что, прежде чем она отвела взгляд, в ее глазах что-то блеснуло.

Он облизывает леденец. Кажется уже не так сладко.

Вскоре приходит доктор. На его лице застыла грустная улыбка, а серые крылья беззвучно вскидываются за спиной. К боку Хинаты что-то прижимается, и ему даже не нужно смотреть — он и так знает, что это мама, словно коконом, обернула его крылом. От нее пахнет мускусом и усталостью.

— Ну? — спрашивает она. Улыбка доктора становится еще печальнее.

— Мисс… Мне жаль, но с крыльями вашего сына кое-что не так.

Хината озадаченно моргает, перескакивает взглядом между тремя взрослыми. Он множество раз видел свои крылья в зеркале, и еще — на фотографиях, которые сделала мама, стоило им только начать расти. Она щебетала как счастливая птичка, показывая ему снимки. Тогда это были покрытые белым пухом маленькие отростки, проступившие из спины всего на несколько сантиметров.

— Думаю, это я уже заметила, — резко бросает мама. — Ему шесть. Ему шесть, а его крылья едва достают до локтей, в то время как уже должны опускаться ниже пальцев. Он видит, как другие дети летают на улице, и каждый день спрашивает меня: «Мам, почему я не могу летать?», и я вижу, как он плачет, потому что считает себя уродом. И я прихожу сюда, в вашу больницу, в которой заявляется наличие лучших специалистов, и мы сидим здесь уже три часа, а теперь вы выходите, чтобы сказать мне, что с ним что-то не так? Я это знаю! Я знаю, что что-то не так, поэтому хватит уже ходить вокруг да около, скажите мне, что именно не так!

— Мадам… — начинает доктор, его взгляд соскальзывает на дрожащего Хинату.

Мама судорожно втягивает воздух. Вдох, выдох. Она учила делать так его.  
— Просто. Скажите.

Хината не совсем понимает, что происходит. Его мама говорит так быстро и жестко, с такой злостью. Ее голос кажется чужим, ему это не нравится, и он больше не хочет ничего слышать.

Но слушает.

— Мадам, ваш сын не будет летать.

* * *

Позже, повзрослев, Хината узнает, что это называется костно-крыльной несогласованностью.

Для этого есть очень длинный медицинский термин — длинные медицинские термины есть для всего, — но укороченная версия подходит так идеально, что Хината даже не пытается выяснить полную. «Костно-крыльная несогласованность». Кости забыли сказать крыльям расти — расти до размера, позволяющего наконец ощутить под собой воздух, ощутить свободу полета настолько быстрого и высокого, что можно было бы коснуться солнца. Поэтому и крылья забыли. Они забыли, для чего изначально предназначены, а когда наконец вспомнили, было уже слишком поздно.

Ему приходится каждый месяц ходить в больницу на регулярный осмотр. Доктор всегда говорит, что Хинате очень повезло, ведь его крылья такие здоровые. Большинству людей с костно-крыльной несогласованностью приходится ампутировать крылья уже к четырем годам — они становятся настолько хрупкими и слабыми, что кровь перестает в них циркулировать, а это может привести к дальнейшим болезненным, а то и фатальным последствиям.

Что же лучше: лишиться полета или лишиться крыльев?

Крылья Хинаты меньше, чем у всех, тут ничего удивительного. У других ребят в его пятом классе уже большие, величественные крылья с разнообразными перьями всевозможных расцветок и очертаний. Эти крылья могут расправляться, хлопать, парить. А у него крылья маленькие, пушистые и белые, словно у цыпленка. Неуклюжего, бесполезного птенца. Ему даже прозвище такое дали — цыпленок.

Хината ненавидит свои крылья. Ненавидит, хотя каждый день по возвращении домой мама целует эти крылья, проводит тонкими пальцами по взъерошенным перьям, напоминает чистить и мыть их (и, как бы ненавистно ему это ни было, он всегда беспрекословно слушается, потому что еще больше ему ненавистно расстраивать маму). Она называет их «крыльями ангела».

— Что за ангел такой, который не может летать? — ворчит однажды Хината, вытирая сок с уголка рта.

— Тот, который достаточно умен, чтобы понять, что для полета крылья не нужны, — с улыбкой отвечает мама.

Хината не особо об этом задумывается.

А потом он как-то раз идет домой из школы, и его до полусмерти пугает внезапный крик, прозвучавший из магазина бытовой электроники: «Еще очко у Карасуно!», за которым раздается рев тысячи голосов.

Хината поворачивает голову, видит яркие огни и огромную площадку, напоминающую баскетбольную, но…

Вдруг что-то двигается. Нет, не двигается… взлетает. Но это невозможно, потому что серые пестрые крылья человека кажутся слишком короткими, чтобы удержать его вес, и все же он отрывается от земли, поднимается невероятно высоко, нечеткое изображение на экране разрезает вспышка цвета кожи…

«И Маленький Гигант снова забивает!»

Хината не знает, когда успел ткнуться лицом так близко к телевизору, но теперь ему видна яркая десятка на спине того человека — черная футболка развевается подобно победному флагу, он улыбается, а сокомандники хлопают его по спине и хвалят неслышными для зрителя словами. Крылья Маленького Гиганта маленькие, неразвитые, но нисколько не хрупкие — они гордо вздымаются, едва заметно подрагивают в ярком свете.

«Он и правда вернул Карасуно полет, не так ли?»

И тогда Хината видит свой путь, вырезанный перед ним в укрытой перьями дороге.

Волейбол.

* * *

— Волейбол?

Хината кивает, а потом кланяется еще раз.  
— Пожалуйста, ребята. Это мой первый турнир, я столько месяцев тренировался, умоляю…

— Знаю, — быстро перебивает его Изуми, пока Хината не успел расчувствоваться. Он обменивается взглядами с Коджи и добавляет: — Мы оба знаем, как сильно ты старался. Но ладно тебе, Шо-чан, это уже серьезные игры, а мы…

— Футболист и баскетболист, — заканчивает Коджи, но сразу же жалеет о сказанном: Хината резко опускает глаза.

— Ну, это ничего. Не хочу вас заставлять. Понимаю, вы все равно в волейболе почти не разбираетесь, так что все нормально, правда, — тараторит Хината. — В смысле, я и так вам обоим благодарен, вы мне столько бросали и…

Изуми и Коджи вспоминают, как суетной первогодка Хината подошел к ним после занятий и попросил: «Простите, но не могли бы вы пару раз бросить мне мяч? Здесь остались только вы, а я просто очень хочу немного потренироваться…»

Его глаза тогда горели уверенностью, несмотря на звание «волейбольный фанатик», прибавившееся к и так немаленькой кипе прозвищ, которыми его одарили другие ученики. Он бросал мяч в коридорах, на площадке, с женской волейбольной командой, постоянно сверкая ссадинами и синяками на ладонях и предплечьях. Три года усердной работы, и все ради вот этого.

Как они могут отказаться?

— Мы согласны, — решает Изуми.

Лицо Хинаты озаряет широкая улыбка, крылья приподнимаются из-за спины, дрожа от восторга.

«Оно того стоит», — думает Изуми.

Коджи пристально смотрит на них.

— Это все, конечно, чудесно и душещипательно и все такое прочее, но я вполне уверен, что для игры в волейбол нужно больше трех игроков.

— Не волнуйся! — радостно вскидывается Хината, словно это им тут нужно было волноваться. — К нам теперь присоединились трое первогодок, представляете? Я их немножко потренировал, они уже уяснили основы, так что мы действительно хороши! Хм, думаю, мне стоит объяснить основы и вам, да? Итак, начну с нападающих. Они самые крутые…

Вскоре они вшестером входят в огромный зал, прислушиваясь к скрипу кроссовок и шлепкам ладоней по мячам.

Хината впитывает все происходящее, желая навсегда запечатлеть в памяти этот момент. Запомнить, как разогреваются и тренируются команды, как множество мячей взлетает вверх и по дуге прочерчивает воздух. А еще, больше всего, он хочет запомнить крылья каждого из игроков — всевозможных размеров, форм и цветов.

— Шо-чан, — хлопает его по плечу Изуми. — Они высокие.

У Хинаты сбивается дыхание: Изуми прав. Все до единого люди в зале кажутся высокими, грозными — не столько из-за их реального роста, сколько из-за окружающей их ауры решительности и опытности.

— Мы можем, — говорит он, сжимая кулаки. — Мы их побьем, я уверен! Более чем уверен! У них есть рост, но я выше прыгаю!

— Помни, Шо-чан действительно хорошо прыгает, — добавляет Коджи, чем вызывает широкую улыбку Хинаты и слабые усмешки остальной команды.

Хината вдруг хватается за живот.  
— Но сначала… — стонет он, хромая по коридору, — …мне нужно в туалет.

Он слышит позади вздох Изуми: «Шо-чан…», но не обращает на него внимания и шатко бредет к уборной, стеная всю дорогу.

Закончив, Хината чувствует себя значительно лучше, словно все его волнения спустили в унитаз. Буквально. А потом он слышит доносящийся от двери холодный голос и, заинтересовавшись, осторожно высовывает голову, чтобы посмотреть.

— …хватит валять дурака. Бегом на скамью, скоро начнется матч. Сейчас не время спать на ходу. Не думайте, что одно название школы принесет вам победу.

Раздается нестройный хор извинений, а потом — быстрый топот убегающих ног. На месте остается только один высокий парень, смотрящий вслед остальным. Его лицо кривит выражение откровенной неприязни, а угольно-черные крылья высоко поднимаются за спиной — жуткие и прекрасные. Очень эффектный образ, которому совсем не место в замызганном школьном коридоре, но вот же он.

— Плохо дело, — бормочет себе под нос Хината.

Он вздрагивает, когда парень вдруг переводит на него взгляд — холодный, оценивающий.

— П-прости, — незамедлительно выпаливает Хината, отлипая от стены, хотя старается держать крылья плотно сведенными за спиной.

Парень ничего не отвечает, только осматривает с ног до головы и наконец говорит:  
— Ты коротышка. Играешь в волейбол?

— К-коротышка? — вскидывается Хината, и все ростки вины тут же исчезают. Он гордо распрямляется и решительно шагает к парню, надеясь, что выглядит при этом уверенным в себе. — Ну, посмотрим, кто будет говорить, когда я выиграю. Ты увидишь, как я выиграю.

— Ты здесь, чтобы… победить, — прищурившись, констатирует парень. — Ты из новой команды, верно? Судя по твоей футболке, так и есть. Думаешь, ты имеешь право так говорить, хотя у меня перед тобой преимущество многолетнего опыта? Не говоря уже о том, что рост в волейболе — ключевой фактор, а ты вдруг решил это игнорировать.

— Я знаю, что не высок, — огрызается Хината, делая шаг вперед. — Но я могу летать.

Это заявление сбивает с парня всю спесь. Он отшатывается, перья встают дыбом.  
— Летать? Пользоваться крыльями запрещено.

— Не буквально. Я могу прыгать. Очень высоко. Это почти как полет.

— Ты шутишь? Это и близко не похоже на…

— Я не… — перебивает Хината (потому что на миг почувствовал в груди укол острой боли, а ему не хотелось этого показывать, тем более перед этим парнем). — Я не сдамся. Наконец-то я могу поиграть на площадке с шестью игроками, с командой, и я добирался сюда не за тем, чтобы опустить руки даже до того, как начнется игра.

— Посмотрим. Реальность — это другое.

— Я выиграю. Все матчи. Первый, второй, третий. Я. Выиграю.

Парень тоже делает шаг вперед, крылья за его спиной взмахивают.  
— Правда? — рычит он. — Когда мы выйдем против друг друга, я буду тем, кто останется на стороне победителей.

Не дав ответить едким комментарием, парень резко разворачивается (нужно заметить, чуть не влепив ему перьями по лицу) и срывается прочь, оставляя униженного Хинату беситься в одиночку.

— Шо-чан!

Хината оглядывается, его лицо все еще искажено хмуростью.

Изуми смотрит за его спину — в направлении, куда ушел тот парень.  
— Думаю, пока рановато ввязываться в споры, — предупреждает он. — Особенно с такими пугающими людьми. Ну да ладно, пойдем, матч вот-вот начнется.

Хината возвращается в зал следом за Изуми, но теперь он стоит там с большей гордостью. Его крылья свободно расправлены по бокам, потому что встреча с тем парнем, как бы стыдно ни было это признавать, напомнила о том, что здесь ему не нужно стесняться своих крыльев. Здесь ничто не имеет значения. Только победа.

Но, увидев, против кого им предстоит выступить, Хината чувствует, как внутри все переворачивается.

— Шо-чан, это разве не тот парень, с которым ты разговаривал в коридоре? — прищурившись, спрашивает Изуми. — Похоже, он связующий, да?

Хината не обращает на него внимания, пристально разглядывая парня. Читает имя на футболке: «Кагеяма». К его удивлению, сердце вовсе не начинает биться в панике. Наоборот, он как никогда исполнен решимости победить.

— Построение, матч сейчас начнется!

Прежде чем поклониться, Хината мельком встречается взглядом с Кагеямой. Тот ничем не показывает, что узнал его.

«Посмотрим», — думает Хината, а потом кричит:  
— Хорошей игры!

Первые несколько очков пролетают как в тумане. Другая команда быстрая и (как и сказал Кагеяма) опытная, они почти не дают шанса отыграться.

А потом…

— Шо-чан!

Хината видит, что происходит — словно в замедленной съемке. Мяч взлетает к центру, и Хината отталкивается ногами, достает, чувствует, как рука соприкасается с обтягивающей мяч кожей. Он бьет…

…и его удар блокируют.

Он приземляется с глухим стуком и, тяжело дыша, краем глаза замечает, как сменяют счет на табло. Но не замечает другого — пристального взгляда Кагеямы.

— Простите! — кричит он Изуми, а потом бежит обратно на свою позицию. — Еще раз!

Он метается от одной стороны площадки к другой, слышит отовсюду «Все хорошо, Шо-чан!» и «Шо-чан, ты можешь!», но все это теряется на фоне звучащего в ушах сердцебиения. Он думает: «Мяч еще не коснулся пола». И даже когда им забивают решающее очко, он думает только одно: «Мы еще не проиграли».

Он прыгает снова, и снова, и снова.

Они все равно проигрывают.

* * *

— Ты не сдался.

Хинате удается перехватить Кагеяму на лестнице, но именно Кагеяма заговаривает первым.

— С чего бы мне? — усмехается Хината. Кагеяма пристально смотрит на него, и Хинате кажется, будто его взгляд мельком перескакивает на белое перо, едва заметно торчащее из-за плеча. Но если и так, он не заостряет на этом внимание.  
— Я буду последним, кто останется на площадке, — секунду спустя заявляет Хината.

— Тогда стань сильнее.

И Кагеяма уходит, его черные крылья бьются за спиной. Такое ощущение, будто они машут на прощание.

* * *

Поначалу в Карасуно сложно, учитывая, что в той же команде оказался Кагеяма и все такое. Уходит целая неделя и изобретение «странного скоростного», чтобы все пришло в норму, но теперь у Хинаты есть настоящая волейбольная команда. И это — единственное, что на самом деле важно.

Он говорит «команда», но это больше напоминает семью. Дайчи (светло-голубые крылья с серебристой окантовкой) ведет себя очень приветливо, старается изо всех сил, чтобы заполнить пробелы его неопытности. Суга (серые крылья, напоминают голубиные) относится к нему очень тепло и заботливо, помогает советом и мудрым словом. Танака (темно-серые крылья с белыми вкраплениями) и Ноя (бордовые) вечно дразнятся, но они хорошие семпаи — как-то раз даже надавили на задиру, который смеялся над невозможностью Хинаты летать. Асахи (вишнево-коричневые) — высокий, но добрый и милый — быстро становится кумиром Хинаты. И даже Цукишима (ореховые) и его вечный хвост, Ямагучи (оливково-зеленые) ощущаются частью того, что Хината считает свой семьей.

Кагеяма тоже нравится ему все больше.

Хината узнает о нем всякие неважности. Кагеяма ненавидит кофе и запах горящего дерева. Еще он ненавидит желтый цвет, хотя говорит, что больше всего ненавидит оранжевый — наверное, просто назло, но Хината знает правду, потому что видел, как Кагеяма смотрел на закат, словно это какое-то чудо. Хината узнает, что Кагеяма очень любит животных, но вот они, похоже, его боятся. Хотя Кагеяма упорно притворяется, будто его нисколько не волнует, что уличная кошка начинает шипеть, стоит только ему попробовать к ней подойти.

Кагеяма боится ужастиков и жутких кукол. На самом деле ему не нравятся напитки из автомата, но ему нравится нажимать кнопки, поэтому он все равно что-нибудь покупает. И он покупает напитки для Хинаты. А еще Кагеяма ухаживает за своими крыльями, любит и заботится о них. Но он не летает.

— Я как-то попробовал, — однажды говорит он, когда небо затягивает серостью, и они вместе сидят на скамье, уминая пирожки с мясом. — Мне не понравилось. Знаешь, это совсем не так круто, как все говорят. Это холодно. Порой едва различаешь, куда вообще летишь. В тебя врезаются мушки, залепляют все, что только можно.

— Наверное, это потому, что ты такой говнюк.

— Как оригинально, — огрызается Кагеяма, а потом делает большой глоток из своей банки. — Ты когда-нибудь хотел летать?

Разговоры с Кагеямой освежают. Он никогда не обходит стороной тему его крыльев (не то что все остальные — даже волейбольная команда их почти не упоминает), всегда говорит прямо. И Хината ценит это.

— Каждый день всей моей жизни, — честно, открыто отвечает он. — То есть, раньше я смотрел в небо, и там всегда были люди — просто парили. И они казались счастливыми, свободными. К тому же, люди вечно дразнили меня из-за неспособности летать, но теперь я говорю: да пошли они. — У Кагеямы вырывается смех. Этот смех расцветает на его лице, словно великолепный цветок прорывается навстречу солнцу. Хината чувствует, как глубоко в груди появляется какое-то теплое чувство, и прокашливается, чтобы отбросить эти мысли.

— А мне нравятся твои крылья.

Хината поворачивает голову — чтобы посмотреть на Кагеяму, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза и напомнить себе, что это всего лишь сон. Наверняка. Но ему в лицо бьет порыв холодного осеннего ветра, говоря, что сейчас все взаправду. Кагеяма не встречается с ним взглядом, но все равно продолжает:  
— В смысле, конечно, они не могут взлететь и все такое, но они… чистые. Другие люди принимают свои крылья как должное, но ты — нет. Ты знаешь, насколько они драгоценны, и это хорошо.

Хината вспоминает все те случаи, когда хотел выдрать свои крылья с корнем и выбросить на помойку, и выпаливает:  
— Да не особо.

— Теперь знаешь.

Спустя несколько секунд молчания Кагеяма добавляет:  
— Возможно, это просто личные предпочтения.

— Вот ты жутик. Кто с бухты-барахты будет говорить людям, что ему нравятся их крылья?

— Это был комплимент! Мог бы просто принять его, как нормальный человек, тупица.

Они еще долго гуляют, пустячные споры перетекают во взрывы хохота с обеих сторон. И Хината не может отрицать: то, что Кагеяме нравятся его крылья, это…

…довольно приятно.

* * *

Мяч летит в лицо Кагеяме.

Хината это видит. Он видит, что мяч летит прямо в голову — с особой силой (ну почему Кагеяме обязательно нужно было поспорить с нападающим?), чтобы наверняка хоть как-то навредить. На самом деле, неважно, как, потому что важно только одно: Хината видит.

А если видит, то может остановить.

Хината прыгает к Кагеяме, расправляет крылья, закрывая его собой, становясь барьером между ним и мячом. Он чувствует, как мяч врезается в край крыла, слышит какой-то треск, слышит крик Кагеямы. Слышит топот вокруг, панический голос Суги: «Кагеяма, пусти…» и вой сирены скорой помощи, когда его, намертво вцепившегося в мяч, поднимают в воздух.

Он чувствует руки, сжимающие металлический край каталки рядом.

Перебивая бесконечное бормотание Кагеямы — «гребаный тупица какого черта, какого черта ты это сделал, за каким хреном ты это сделал», — Хината шепчет и знает, что его слова не пропали втуне, потому что чувствует, как кто-то прижимается к нему.

— Знаешь, я как будто летел.

Всхлип ему, должно быть, почудился.

* * *

Хината чувствует чью-то ладонь на своей.

Из-за циркулирующих по телу многочисленных лекарств он ощущает себя оторванным от реальности, но знает, что эта ладонь теплая, заботливая, что бояться нечего.

— Шоё.

Запах антисептика заползает в ноздри, заставляет закашляться. Хината пытается прикрыть рот рукой и чувствует, как что-то тянет за запястье. Та теплая ладонь сдвигается, смыкается на его пальцах, удерживает их.  
— Шоё, — повторяет голос с чистыми, теплыми интонациями.

Хината распахивает глаза и различает ссутулившуюся фигуру — лишь неясные очертания на невероятно белом фоне.  
— Мам?

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, милый?

— Да, я… — Он вспоминает вспышку боли и панические крики вокруг. Мотает головой, чтобы отбросить воспоминания. — Давно я тут?

— Два дня, — отвечает мама, с огромной осторожностью проводя рукой по его коже. — Удар на какое-то время поверг твое тело в болевой шок, но доктор говорит, что все будет в порядке.

Его взгляд соскакивает к крыльям за спиной — оба аккуратно устроены на подложенных рядом подушках. Левое крыло укрыто в какой-то пластиковый чехол.  
— Я… сломал их?

Мама качает головой. Он слышит собственный выдох, слышит, как и она изо всех сил старается скрыть неровность дыхания.

— Я… — медленно начинает мама. — Я… — Она сбивается, подносит ладонь к лицу, чтобы вытереть слезы, скатывающиеся из уголков глаз гладкими прозрачными бусинами. У Хинаты в груди все заходится болью. 

— Прости, мам, — бормочет он, опуская взгляд. Она яростно мотает головой, так что волосы разлетаются, а крылья дрожат.

— Я видела, как ты… все эти годы, Шоё, все эти годы ты причинял себе боль, просто… Пожалуйста, Шоё, только не делай ничего, о чем пожалеешь, ладно?

Хината вспоминает давнишний разговор с Кагеямой. О том, что теперь он понимает ценность своих крыльев.  
— Не буду, обещаю.

Она кивает, снова вытирая глаза.  
— Тебя хочет навестить друг. Кагеяма, кажется, его зовут? Он тут сидит с самого твоего поступления в больницу, думаю, ему до смерти охота тебя увидеть.

Хината видит Кагеяму — обычная безразличная маска надломилась, выпуская наружу всевозможные тревоги. Кагеяму, который часами сидел на холодном больничном стуле, не имея иной компании, кроме древних журналов и запаха болезни. Хината говорит:  
— Да, можешь привести его?

Кагеяме приходится сложить крылья, чтобы протиснуться в дверь палаты — когда они не возвышаются над ним, он выглядит странно маленьким. У него ввалились глаза, а лицо искажает хмурость, но встретившись с ним взглядом, Хината замечает в нем какой-то легкий блеск.

— Ты идиот, — первое, что говорит ему Кагеяма, подходя к кровати. Во всех чертах его лица проявляется чистейшее облегчение. — Ты гребаный идиот.

— Ух ты, и это моя благодарность?

— Тебе и не понадобились бы мои благодарности. Тебя там вообще не должно было быть. Это я должен лежать на этой кровати, а не ты…

— Лучше вывих моего бесполезного крыла, чем перелом твоего носа. — Крыло Хинаты дергается, пытаясь вскинуться в защитное положение, но яркая вспышка боли прошивает кости, заставляя содрогнуться всем телом.

Кагеяма отшатывается, хмурость слетает с его лица.  
— Твои крылья не бесполезные, — бормочет он, но больше не смотрит на Хинату.

Спустя несколько мгновений тугого, удушающего молчания Хината заявляет:  
— Я бы сделал так снова. Когда угодно.

— И это только доказывает, что мозг у тебя очень даже пострадал, — огрызается Кагеяма, но в его голосе на самом деле слишком мало убежденности, чтобы Хината принял это хотя бы за шутку. Еще несколько секунд, и Кагеяма с шумом вдыхает. Поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться темным взглядом с Хинатой. — Спасибо. В смысле, ты меня прикрыл и все такое. Не нужно было.

По палате плывет знакомый запах, щекочет обоняние.  
— Ты принес пирожки с мясом? — Хината приподнимается, широко распахнув глаза. Крылья Кагеямы чуть расправляются с очевидным весельем.

Оказывается, Кагеяма и правда принес пирожки с мясом. Они делят их на двоих, и Кагеяма рассказывает, что Хината пропустил на учебе. (И тот даже не против.)

* * *

— Можно мне их потрогать?

Хината вскидывает голову от кипы записей, которыми его завалила Ячи. Лицо Кагеямы плохо видно из-за челки, но это что там, краснота?..

— Потрогать… что именно?

Беспокойство бурлит внутри, когда Кагеяма ничего не отвечает, поэтому Хината подвигается ближе и заглядывает ему в лицо, чтобы понять, что в него вселилось. Хината пытается не обращать внимания на ощущение того, как крылья за спиной дрожат от понимания: если еще немножко вытянуть одно, его перья коснутся перьев Кагеямы… и эта мысль совсем не должна вызывать такого восторга.

Кагеяма еще сильнее опускает голову. (Хината даже удивляется, как он еще не ткнулся лбом в землю).  
— Твои крылья, идиот, можно потрогать?

Этот разговор очень напоминает прошлый насчет «Мне нравятся твои крылья».  
— Я… Конечно, не вижу причин, почему нет. — Сердце Хинаты, должно быть, бьется прямо в ушах.

— Ладно, — выдыхает Кагеяма, медленно поднимая голову. И больше не двигается.

Молчание затягивается, и вскоре Хинате становится дурно от ожидания.  
— Ну? — рявкает он. — Быстрее!

— Заткнись, я готовлюсь! — рявкает в ответ Кагеяма, краска заливает его щеки. Хината чувствует, как начинает гореть уже его собственное лицо.

— Это же не ядерная физика, — ворчит Хината, но садится поудобнее и ждет.

Первое прикосновение вызывает дрожь по телу, вдоль всего позвоночника. Пальцы Кагеямы мягко касаются перьев, и крылья Хинаты подаются к источнику тепла. Он слышит, как Кагеяма судорожно выдыхает, но все равно продолжает скользить пальцами между перьями, почти поглаживая, словно кошку.

Хината соврет, если скажет, что ему неприятно. Прикосновения посылают по крыльям волны наслаждения, и он начинает дрожать от чистого блаженства.

Рука Кагеямы пробирается к внутренним перьям, и от Хинаты требуются невероятные усилия, чтобы сдержать стон. Вместо этого он решает испустить звук наподобие закипевшего чайника, из-за чего Кагеяма на мгновение замирает, но потом быстро продолжает, легко касаясь пальцами оперения.

Когда Кагеяма отводит руку, кажется, будто прошла целая вечность и одновременно всего краткое мгновение. Лица у них обоих горят ярко-красным. 

— Кагеяма… — начинает Хината и с ужасом понимает, что его голос звучит загнанно. Он откашливается и пробует еще раз: — Это было… странно.

— О, — невыразительно откликается Кагеяма, почесав затылок. — В смысле, да, наверное, если тебе не понравилось…

— Нет-нет, понравилось! — быстро возражает Хината. Он чувствует, что его голос звучит уж слишком пылко, и старается сдержаться. — Было приятно. — Он поводит крыльями, стряхивая с них теплое ощущение прикосновений Кагеямы. — Можно мне потрогать твои?

В качестве ответа Кагеяма поворачивается к нему спиной, приглашающе раскинув крылья. Хинате приходится задержать дыхание, прежде чем он обретает способность положить руку на заостренные с виду перья, которые под его кожей оказываются довольно мягкими. Они не то чтобы пушистые, как у Хинаты, но при этом очень шелковистые. Он зачарованно смотрит, как свет падает на угольно-черные перья, когда его пальцы двигаются в них. Он обводит очертания крыльев и чувствует, как Кагеяма напрягается.

— Расслабься, — шепчет Хината. Чувствует жилистые мышцы под кожным покровом — гладкие, напряженные, сильные. У Кагеямы нет такого мягкого нижнего пуха, как у Хинаты, но ему это даже подходит. — Эй, Кагеяма?

— Что.

Услышав неровный выдох Кагеямы, Хината ощущает вспышку удовольствия.

— У тебя изумительные крылья.

* * *

Кагеяма впервые целует Хинату в новогоднюю ночь, и кончики его перьев припорошены снегом. Слишком громко гремят фейерверки в отдалении, а еще где-то справа плачет ребенок. Вся команда воодушевленно улюлюкает, Танака говорит что-то вроде «Самое время», а Цукишима презрительно фыркает, но на его губах видна ухмылка. Сам поцелуй получается мокрый и неловкий, а на вкус он как данго и рисовые лепешки.

Но это все ничего. Потому что впервые за всю свою жизнь Хината летит.


End file.
